She is Mine!
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Len membenci orang yang mendekati Rin untuk merebut Rin dari sisinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Len?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOT, alur kecepetan

.

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-+= Len PoV -+=

* * *

"Cih!"

"Len, ada apa? Apa kau punya masalah?"

"Eh? Gak, gak ada kok, Rin!"

"Ooooh, ya sudah. Aku ke kelas duluan, ya"

Namaku Kagara Len. Aku mempunyai pacar, namanya Kamira Rin. Tapi, banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya. Apa mereka menganggap aku hanya teman Rin? Aku benar-benar kesal dengan mereka semua! Salah satunya adalah Hasane! Rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga!

Saat aku berjalan ke kelas, kulihat Hasane dan Rin berbincang-bincang dengan **sangat akrabnya**. Kadang, kulihat juga Rin tersipu malu menanggapi perkataan Hasane. Aku sudah muak! Langsung saja, aku berjalan ke arah mereka, dan menarik Rin.

"Hei, **"Hijau Lumut"**! Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanyaku dengan sinisnya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira siapa, hah?" Dia ini bodoh atau gila? Intinya, aku harus menjauhkannya dari Rin!

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun. Aku hanya berbicara dengan **"pacar"** mu. Benar bukan, Kamira-san?" Tanyanya sambil menekankan kata pacar.

"Be-benar, Len. Aku hanya berbicara dengan Hasane-san." Jawab Rin dengan gugup.

"Rin, aku tidak memarahimu, jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu. Sekarang, kau ke kelas. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Hasane-san." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kulihat Rin sedikit tersipu, dia mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kelas. Nah, sekarang-

"Hei, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hah? Jangan membuang-buang waktuku." Ucapnya

"Membuang waktumu? Harusnya itu perkataanku, sialan! Dengar ya! Aku ingin bilang, jangan dekati Rin, lagi! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mendekatinya!" Jawabku dengan lantang. Aku benar-benar benci pada manusia lumut ini!

"Jangan dekati Rin? Memangnya kau siapa? Ibunya? Kau tidak berhak mengaturku." Balasnya sambil meremehkan.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku ini pacarnya, dan kau hanya temannya. Kau tau itu, hah?!" Mungkin, lumut satu ini harus segera masuk rumah sakit.

"Walaupun kau pacarnya, aku ingin merebutnya darimu. Dia sangat manis, tidak setara denganmu. Apa kau takut aku merebutnya dengan mudah? Rupanya kau pengecut."Ledeknya

"Terserah apa katamu, lumut! Yang jelas, kau akan mendapatkan balasan jika berani mendekatinya!" Balasku.

"Yah, apa katamu."

Setelah itu, aku langsung berjalan ke kelas. Untung saja, manusia lumut itu tidak sekelas denganku. Jika sekelas denganku, pasti Rin akan diincar.

* * *

Sampai di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangkuku. Aku sudah bosan, aku ingin segera pulang.

"Len, tadi kau dengan Mikuo membicarakan apa?" Tanya Rin dari belakang.

"Gak ada yang penting. Cuma obrolan biasa." Jawabku

"Oooh."

"Rin, aku ingin tanya sesuatu, boleh?'

"Boleh. Tidak ada yang harus kusembunyikan dari pacarku, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Begini, apa kau menyukai **"Si Lumut"**?" Tanyaku dengan menekankan kata si lumut.

"Lumut? Maksudmu, Hasane-san? Tentu saja tidak, Len. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Lagipula, aku dekat dengan Hasane-san karena diminta Miku-chan." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Oooh, begitu. Sebentar, Miku-chan? Siapa Miku-chan?" Tanyaku

"Miku-chan itu saudara kembar Hasane-san. Dia takut Hasane-san tidak mempunyai teman, jadi dia memintaku untuk menjadi teman Hasane-san."

"Rin, hati-hati dengan manusia hijau itu. Aku tidak mau kau direbut olehnya. Rin itu milikku seorang." Ucapku dengan tegas.

"Ooh, jadi kau cemburu? Len, aku tidak akan menyukai orang lain selainmu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Yakin?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Yakin. Jadi, jangan membuat wajah yang menjijikkan seperti itu." Jawabnya

"Baik, bos!" Jawabku.

Ah, akhirnya istirahat! Aku bosan mendengar ceramah Kagane-sensei. Isinya membingungkan. Lebih baik aku langsung mengajak Rin makan siang di atap.

"Ri-

"Kamira-san. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Yah, akhirnya muncul tamu tak diundang.

"Eeee, boleh saja." Jawab Rin agak ragu.

"Oi, lumut! Jangan mendekati Rin!"

"Hee, Kagara-san aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama." Jawabnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku ikut dengan kalian." Ucapku.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu, hah? Aku mengajak Kamira-san."

"Kau mema-

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Rin langsung menarikku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Len, ijinkan Hasane-san kali ini, saja. Aku takut Len akan dipanggil. Ijinkan kali ini saja, ya?"

"Haaah, baiklah. Tapi, hati-hati dengannya. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja. Sejauh apapun, suara Rin akan terdengar olehku." Jawabku.

"Terimakasih, Len." Balasnya.

Setelah itu, Rin langsung pergi bersama manusia hijau itu. Karena aku malas makan tanpa Rin, aku jalan-jalan saja. Saat aku menyusuri taman sekolah, aku mendengar percakapan anak perempuan tentangku dan Rin.

"Hei, Miku. Kau sudah jalankan rencanamu?"

"Hmm? Membuat Len cemburu itu? Sudah pasti! Aku akan mendapatkan Len! Dan, Mikuo akan mendapatkan Rin."

"Bukannya kau berteman dekat dengannya?"

"Haah? Teman? Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat! Dia itu pintar! Lumayan, untuk menjadi kunci jawabanku, kan?"

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kau juga munafik, Miku!"

"Itu bukan munafik. Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh!"

Hee, rupanya manusia lumut itu memang menjijikkan. Kupastikan, Mikuo tidak akan mendapatkan Rin! Dan tentunya, aku juga tidak ingin dengan manusia lumut. Kita lihat saja, apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah istirahat selesai, aku langsung ke kelas. Di kelas, Rin sudah duduk manis menungguku.

"Ah, Len! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu daritadi." Tanya Rin dengan imutnya.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan mencari angin." Jawabku sembari berjalan ke tempatku.

"Selamat siang, semuanya."

"Siang, _sensei_."

"Kali ini, sensei akan menggantikan Makira-sensei mengajar. Sekarang, buka buku kalian halaman 104. Disana, kalian akan melihat gam-

Yah, apalah itu. Kenapa ceramah guru ini tidak ada habisnya? Ceramahnya membuatku pusing! Aku ingin tidur. Peduliku jika dimarah.

* * *

.

.

"Len!"

"Len!"

"LEN!"

"Haaah?"

"Kau ini! Ayo bangun! Sekarang kita akan ke lab. Untung Hanami-sensei tidak menyadari kau ketiduran." Ucapnya.

"Maaf. Ceramahnya membuatku pusing. Rin, sambil kita jalan ke lab, aku ingin bertanya lagi, boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Begini, aku pernah membaca novel yang ceritanya seorang gadis yang memiliki pacar. Tetapi, pacarnya membunuh orang yang menyusahkan gadis itu ataupun yang mendekatinya untuk merebut sang gadis dari sisinya. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau senang memiliki pacar seperti itu?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, mungkin aku akan senang sekaligus sedih." Jawabnya memasang pose berpikir

"Senang dan sedih? Karena?"

"Senang karena dia begitu mencintaiku. Sedih karena dia tidak mempercayaiku."

"Hmm, kukira kau akan sedih."

"Tidak juga. Kita lari saja, Len. Nanti kita kena marah."

"Siap, tuan!"

Setelah berlari-lari, kami akhirnya sampai. Tapi, tetap saja mendengarkan ceramah guru. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar kelas.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu." Yah, siapapun itu, kau memang mengganggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya ingin mencari Kamira-san."

"Aku? Ada apa Hasane-san?" Tanya Rin. Sebentar, Hasane?! Apa manusia lumut itu? Benar saja, setelah kulihat, ternyata si hijau lumut yang datang!

"Bisa bicara di luar?" Tanyanya dengan gaya bicaranya yang menjijikkan.

Rin langsung saja keluar bersama manusia lumut. Kulihat mereka berbincang-bincang dengan akrab. Sepertinya manusia lumut ini harus kuberi pelajaran. Ah, ditambah biang keladinya juga. Mereka berdua harus mendapatkan balasannya. Setelah selesai berbicara, Rin kembali masuk ke kelas. Kulihat wajahnya agak kesal.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Tadi, Hasane-san memanggilku untuk mengurus acara sekolah. Tapi, aku bukan pengurus kelas! Harusnya Miku-chan dan Hasane-san yang mengurus. Bukan aku." Jawabnya agak berteriak.

"Hmm, nanti akan kuminta untuk membatalkan."

"Haa? Tidak usah, Len. Nanti kalian bertengkar lagi."

"Gak, kok. Percaja saja."

"Baiklah."

"Rin, aku ke luar sebentar, ya."

Rin mengangguk. Karena aku malas minta ijin, aku langsung berlari ke luar lab. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku berjalan ke kelas. Sampai di kelas, kulihat Rin duduk sendiri sambil melamun.

"Rin?" Panggilku. Ia langsung menoleh.

"Len, kau lama. Aku menunggumu daritadi!" Ucapnya

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi, aku terlalu senang menyelesaikan karyaku." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Memangnya kau membuat apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada selidik.

"Rahasia~" Jawabku dengan girang

"Huuuh, ya sudah! Ayo, kita pulang!" Ucapnya.

"Baik, baik."

Dari jendela, kulihat manusia hijau membonceng saudara lumutnya. Lalu, mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Di jalan, motor mereka tidak bisa direm, mereka terlihat panik. Dan saat itu juga, truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jika kau pintar, harusnya kau tahu ada bagian yang hilang." Ucapku

"Len, ayo!" Panggil Rin.

"Iya." Aku segera menyusul Rin

"Rin hanya milikku seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya, selain aku." Gumamku.

"Hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Len?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apapun." Jawabku

Rin bilang akan senang, bukan? Jika mereka mati, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh. Siapapun yang mendekati Rin untuk merebutnya, lihat saja apa yang terjadi.

* * *

End

.

.

.

Maaf, gaje kan?

Mohon direview ya~


End file.
